anillo
by Risusetsu
Summary: este es un regalo de intercambio del grupo UzuZen espero que te guste


Anillo

La mayoría del tiempo no había podido dormir como se debía, se desvelaba más de la cuenta y no exactamente por calificar trabajos o cosas importantes, ni siquiera con sus tres novias había tenido ese problema, no había pasado ni por su cabeza el hecho de dar un regalo tan importante.

Si, aceptaba que había comprado todo por impulso, no sabía ni siquiera la talla o el hecho de que le gustaran esas cosas, tenía sus dudas hasta el punto en el que no sabía ni que decirle, había estado escribe y escribe, arrojando papel a la cesta de basura de su habitación, arrancando hojas, rayando hasta que se hartó, le frustraba el hecho de que un niño de 16 años lo tuviera de esa forma, que lo tuviera más estúpido que cualquier de sus parejas, el hecho de estarse rompiendo la cabeza por un maldito regalo que significaba mucho para él, pero que seguro para cierto niño dramático sería una burla más o un "asco" como solía decirle la mayoría de veces que estaban juntos.

Había mandado todo al carajo, en algún punto tendría su oportunidad y sabía que llegaría sola, ya no quería romperse la cabeza y estarse preocupando por detalles de esa forma, detalles que tal vez el mal agradecido de Zenitsu no las tomaría en cuenta para nada.

Por la mañana seguía hecho un desastre, sus queridas musas le habían llevado un desayuno y demasiado café porque "tenía una cara horrible", chasqueo la lengua aún más molesto, no por lo que habían dicho, si no por el hecho de que sabía que ellas lo apoyaban con todas sus decisiones, que a pesar de estar enamorado de un hombre y no solo eso, de un niño, porque prácticamente el apostaba con Rengoku a que podría ser su tío o incluso su padre si quisiera (aunque era algo ilógico) siempre bromeaban con eso.

Miro la puerta abrirse, comenzó a reír de solo ver como el rubio se estaba quejando como todas las mañanas, solo lo observo bebiendo algo de café mientras se burlaba de él de vez en cuando, dándole ligeros consejos.

Pero tú que vas a saber, tú tienes tres lindas novias que están dispuestas a dar lo que quieran por ti y yo, yo solo quedo como un tarado acosador

Estoy pensando seriamente en tener un cuarto

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, los gritos de Zenitsu de que era un maldito envidioso, se había acostumbrado a que siempre lo atacara y a sus gritos, pero mierda que esos gritos de alguna forma lo hacían enojar y le gustaban, pronto tendría que ir al doctor a revisarse por pensar tonterías de ese nivel.

Ah… ya cállate, ven aquí mejor

¿Qué? ¡no! ¿Qué quieres hacer maldito viejo cerdo?

No hare nada, solo ven

De su bolsa saco aquella caja, tomo la mano del rubio, aunque este estuviera haciendo un escándalo y forcejeando, acomodo el anillo en su dedo que mucha gente conocía como "dedo de corazón", se quedó pensando en lo grande que le quedaba y lo quito, chasqueo la lengua levantándose de su lugar enojado, sacando de contexto a Zenitsu, este solo se lo quedo observando y preguntando que hacía, obviamente lo estaba asustando.

Uzui comenzó a buscar unas pinzas y algunos materiales, agradecía ser un jodido profesor de artes, sentía la mirada de curiosidad del rubio encima de él, comenzó a trabajar haciendo una cadena a su estilo o como le encantaba decir siempre, extravagante, mientras realizaba aquello escucho la voz del rubio tarareando una canción, al menos respetaba el hecho de que estuviera trabajando, en cuanto a cabo y se levantó, acomodo el anillo en la cadena y fue de inmediato con el pequeño para medir un poco, sonrió asustándolo un poco, provocando que volviera a su gritos habituales, apenas pudo acomodarle la cadena se sentó.

¿ah? Te quedas sin palabras ahora, que grosero eres cuando alguien te regala algo

¿Qué significa esto?

Que quiero que seas mío

Uzui tenía una enorme sonrisa, estaba satisfecho de ver al rubio tocando el anillo con aquella cadena recién hecha, bien, al menos sabía que le había gustado, el enorme sonrojo y la pequeña sonrisa que tenía el rubio le estaba siendo todo en ese momento, exactamente como había dicho al final, lo haría en el momento y en el tiempo indicado, aunque Zenitsu siempre hiciera un drama.

Sus chicas estaban más que felices, sabían bien que Uzui la mayoría del tiempo estaba como un gran idiota por cierto chico rubio, cuándo este les comentó sobre el anillo que compro, no se enojaron, al contrario, la reacción fue lo más positiva de lo que esperaban, ansiosas de escuchar cómo le había ido, si cierto pequeño había aceptado o como siempre se había puesto a pelear con él, las tres, esperando en la mesa nerviosas no lograron calmarse hasta que escucharon la voz de Uzui con el típico "estoy en casa", corrieron y al ver que no había llegado solo, ahí tenían su respuesta.

No tuvieron tiempo de estarse conteniendo, abrazaron a Zenitsu y celebraron y aunque este estuviera muriendo de la pena por tener a tres chicas hermosas abrazándolo, no dejaba de ver a Uzui, sabía que era lo que quería en su vida y estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con ellas, así fuera la última cosa que hiciera en su vida.


End file.
